1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessories, and more precisely, to a club stand to prevent the forgetting of spare clubs by standing them upright in a noticeable position when they are brought to a shot but not used.
2. Description of the Background
Golf clubs inevitably maintain well-stocked lost and found services for clubs that have been left behind. This is because it is exceedingly easy to forget clubs while golfing. Due to golf cart restrictions, golfers must typically take a range of different clubs to each shot. They use one of the clubs to execute the shot, but leave the rest lying nearby on the green or in the rough. Since golf clubs lie flat, the clubs provide almost no visual reminder to the golfer to retrieve the spare clubs. This is especially true when the clubs are obscured by thick grass. To execute the immediate shot, it is commonplace for the golfer to put the spare clubs out of his/her mind. The shot is typically followed by some measure of excitement or disappointment, and the golfer inevitably forgets the spare clubs completely. They move on to the next hole, and the clubs either wind up in the lost and found, or lost forever. Indeed, most all golfers have experienced the frustration of leaving a club on the previous green or fairway. What is needed to prevent this is a device to provide better visual cues after the shot, thereby providing a reminder and avoiding lost clubs. It would be greatly advantageous to provide a device that keeps the clubs off the ground, more visible and, consequently, harder to overlook because they are standing upright in plain view.